Primal Elfish Tendencies
by TheMagus'Grimorum
Summary: Owen is a no nonsense kind of guy, Puck is a hell yeah nonsense kind of guy, he is also very frustrated with the lack of self indulgence he is accustom to now that he's stuck in the form of Owen. He pokes and prods at Owen to do something, anything 'fun', but Owen shoots him down every time. But just went Puck decides to give up hope, the 'no surprises' man surprises Puck. SoloMale


Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any related names or themes.

Authors Note: The frustrations of tonight are of the unpleasant kind, so to help turn the tide I'm going to write smut-prompt one-shots.

Prompt: Masturbation/sex with toy/fruit/fingers/etc.

Primal Elfish Tendencies

Owen was a serious man by nature; stiff, uptight, rigid, dry humored. He was a creature of habit. Nothing ever surprised him; every action was deliberate and well thought out. He was perfect, not in the sense of he didn't have flaws, but by design. Puck had intended to create the stiffest most wooden human male on the face of the Earth, and he had succeeded. Unfortunately for Puck Owen's personality caused him a certain amount of grief as well as glee.

Puck was a fickle creature by nature; chaotic, mischievous, compulsive. He was a creature of self indulgent. And ever since being banished from Avalon and having his powers bound he was seriously lacking in the self indulgent department.

Sometimes, when Owen wasn't particularly busy and no one was around Puck would begin whispering things into his ear, much to Owen's annoyance. He would suggest things like, _clocking out early; take a couple days off, go sailing around the Caribbean. _Of course none of these suggestions ever bore any fruit. Owen would simply reply with, _I still have work to do; the work would pile up, nothing about the Caribbean appeals to me. _

Puck assumed tonight would be the same; however he was going to try. He simply had to get Owen to unwind a little, other wise he'd go completely and utterly mad. He'd been making suggestions all through a lovely Italian dinner shared with the lovely, beautiful, and funny Jennet, Owen's long time girlfriend.

Puck had always liked Jennet; she was interesting for a human. She was beautiful, intelligent, fun, and to top it off, she acted. He only liked this last fact due to ego. Jennet often worked with a charity theater performing Shakespeare plays; and one of her favorite roles to date was that of Puck in A Midsummer Nights Dream.

As the night gradually drew to a close and Owen drove Jennet home Puck began whispering again. Things like, _Smooze her a little, get her to invite us up, come on, it's been what? Four years!? Come on, don't you think you should do a little more than kiss and cuddle?_

Of course Owen merely kissed Jennet goodnight and then departed, much to Puck's disappointment. He complained the entire way back to the Eyrie building. Puck was tired of not having fun; the only fun he ever had was teaching Alexander new ways to torment people. Sure, it was fun, but it wasn't exactly the kind of fun he was looking for. Here Owen had a beautiful steady girlfriend and he wasn't evening taking advantage of the situation.

* * *

Once back at the Eyrie building Puck grew silent, pouting as Owen went about his nightly routine. Sorting mail, laying out the clothes for tomorrow, watering the plants, and then getting ready to go to bed. Owen was a creature of habit, but he was also observant. Puck's growing irritation as well as his own personal stresses hadn't gone unnoticed. So, the no nonsense, no surprises man decided to surprise the trickster fey.

Instead of going straight to sleep after turning out the lights Owen instead laid awake. This lack of sleep preparation peeked Puck's curiosity but he remained quiet, as did Owen. The blonde merely lay in bed gazing up at the ceiling, even though he couldn't see it through the darkness without his glasses. The only source of light came from the window. The lights of the city below shown weakly through the closed blinds.

_What are you doing?_ Puck inquired as Owen slid his right hand down along his body, fondling himself through the soft cotton of his pajama bottoms. Owen didn't reply, instead choosing to ignore the fey whispering at the back of his mind entirely. He merely ran his hand between his thighs, rubbing and groping.

Heat filled his stomach and thighs as his groin responded to the stimulation. It didn't take long for his member to harden and strain against his pajamas. He didn't release himself right away; instead he continued to fondle himself, only adjusting the angle of his member slightly. He rubbed his hand over the bulge, his fingertips pressing lightly against his testicles.

Once he was certain that he was fully erect he stopped his fondling completely. This caused a bark of annoyance from Puck but again he ignored the fey completely, keeping him at the back of his mind. Puck may be frustrated and wound up; seeking a quick release, but Owen was not one for immediate gratification. He intended to enjoy himself thoroughly.

Running his hand up his body he began undoing the buttons of his pajama top, pushing the material aside to expose his upper body. He ran his hand up and down his lean build. He wasn't overly muscular, nor was he skinny. He was lean, with just a hint of a muscle outlining his strong core. Years of karate with Xanatos had toughened him up physically.

Running his hand along his chest he flicked his index finger across a dusty pink nipple, causing his stomach to flutter and his groin to stir as the bud hardened. He rubbed and flicked the bud till it peaked; he then turned the attention to the other one.

The light tingles of pleasure from the light stimulation were wonderfully frustrating. He could feel his groin straining against his pajama bottoms, his testicles tingling, and his body growing ever hotter.

Kicking the covers to the end of the bed he lay partially exposed to the cool air of his room. Licking his finger he dampened each nipple, causing his stomach to turn pleasantly as the cool air danced across each peak. Closing his eyes he let out a puff of breath as he continued to pinch and tease himself, only letting out a suffocated groan as he ran the cool rough stone of his left fist down along his stomach, coming to a stop at the hem of his pants. The cool rough texture of the cursed hand was a wonderful contrast and caused a spark of surprise to shoot down his spine.

_Oh just hurry up already, you're already so wet! _

Owen couldn't deny what Puck whispered, he was wet. His throbbing erection wept with excitement, pre-cum causing the cloth to cling to him in a teasingly unpleasant fashion. Oh how easy it would be to simply reach down and jerk himself off. That beautiful ecstasy overtaking him as he pumped himself dry. But no.

Sitting up, Owen ceased all stimulation, his penis throbbing painfully between his thighs, encased in the warm damp cloth of his pajama bottoms. Sweat clung to his heaving chest and dripped down his neck. His blonde hair usually so well kept stuck up at odd angles in back as his heavy lidded lust filled blue eyes gazed unseeingly through the darkness.

He could feel Puck throwing a tantrum at the back of his mind, screaming at him, ordering him to continue, but he didn't. He merely sat there, willing his pounding heart to return to its normal rate. Standing awkwardly, he felt around the nightstand for his glasses.

"Perhaps a cold shower." He mumbled his voice still remarkably calm and collected for a man who'd been so close to release and was still sporting a rock hard erection.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN A COLD SHOWER!?_ Puck screamed in frustration, wishing that he could just take over and turn into himself or at least force the blonde to finish. But he was powerless, if Owen decided not to get off; there was nothing the elf could do. _YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WE'RE SO CLOSE! _Owen paused outside his bathroom door, hand resting on the doorframe. His eyes narrowed. "Yes, and I might be inclined to skip the shower and attend to _our_ arousal if you stop pestering me at work." Owen stated seriously. Silence. He waited, and a moment later got is answer. _Fine, now get your ass back in bed._

With a faint smile Owen turned and returned to bed. Setting his glasses back on the nightstand and slipped back into bed. Pushing his pajama bottoms down around his thighs he finally freed his throbbing erection. His cock twitched in the cool air, the slit dripping pre-cum, which gathered in a small puddle beneath his bellybutton. Sliding his hand to his groin Owen gently ran his finger tips along his length, causing the shaft to twitch against his fingertips and more pre-cum to dribble onto his stomach.

_Oh no, no more of that teasing. You're going to get off and you're going to do it now! _

Not exactly feeling like arguing, and also not wanting to give the fey any reason to break his promise, Owen wrapped his hand around his member, only taking a moment to smear the pre-cum along his length to making movement a bit easier. Then, tightening his grip, he began to work his cock.

He jerked the shaft firm and fast, his hips jerking slightly as molten heat pooled in his groin. He let out soft pants as he jacked himself quickly, forcing the foreskin back and forth mercilessly. The flicking of the foreskin over the sensitive glands of his cock head only added fuel to the fire burning in his belly. With only a few more firm jerks his balls tightened and his cock swelled a bit more before he shot his load.

With a groan he arched his back, his head digging back into the pillow. His hand continued to mercilessly pound his throbbing pulsing cock as orgasm rocked his body, thick pearly strands of cum painting his stomach and chest. Seven thick shots coated his stomach before he slowed his hand. He continued to work himself but at a much slower pace, the remainders of his seed dribbling down his shaft to coat his already sticky cum covered hand. He let out low moaning pants as his balls clenched and unclenched, forcing his essence out of his body.

Sweat coated his brow and dripped down his neck. Moaning he stilled his hand, his fingers hooked around both his softening member and his spent sac. His body shivered slightly as the cool air assaulted his to hot skin. Closing his eyes and groaned in satisfaction, his entire body going boneless and limp. Release never felt so good until you denied it for so long.

Owen knew that he should get up and clean himself up. He could feel his seed cooling against his skin. But even so he couldn't bring himself to move. He merely shifted slightly, releasing himself and sighing in contentment as he melted into the bed, sleep slowing coming over him.

_That's going to be crusty and annoying in the morning. _Puck stated, although his whispered tone was much more calm and soothing than before. Owen merely hummed in response as slip descended. Puck couldn't help but chuckle. _So human. _He teased before growing quiet and dormant, fully intending to let his human vessel sleep. It would probably be the best night sleep he'd get in awhile.

Authors Note: I sort of see Puck not only as a second personality, but literally an independent person from Owen. It's hard to explain but, hopefully this wasn't to confusing.


End file.
